Mike Commodore
| birth_place = Fort Saskatchewan, AB, CAN | career_start = 2000 | draft = 42nd overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | image = Commodore.png | image_size = 260px }} Michael "Mike" Commodore (born November 7, 1979 in Fort Saskatchewan, Alberta, Canada) is a professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League. Playing career Commodore was drafted 42nd overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. After completing three collegiate seasons for the University of North Dakota and winning a NCAA championship in the process, Commodore decided to leave early for the NHL. He started play during the 2001–02 NHL season. In 2003–04, Commodore's "unruly red mop" of hair and steady defensive play in the 2004 Stanley Cup Playoffs earned him a cult following in Calgary, as many fans began sporting red afro wigs in his honor. Despite being one of the most popular players of the Flames playoff run, Calgary's depth on the blue line left no place for Commodore in the regular lineup, and he was traded to Carolina prior to the start of the 2005–06 NHL season. In Carolina, Commodore has retained his popularity, adding a white bathrobe as part of his trademark. After losing a bet regarding the Hurricanes chances of defeating New Jersey in the second round of the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Canadian television personality Don Cherry appeared on his Coaches Corner intermission show wearing a Mike Commodore bathrobe. http://www.newsobserver.com/796/story/441135.html Commodore also made headlines in Canada early in the 2004–05 NHL lockout when he told a Calgary radio station that he would accept playing under a salary cap if it meant resolving the dispute. http://www.tsn.ca/nhl/news_story/?ID=102954&hubname=. Unlike other players who made similar statements, only to retract them later, Commodore never changed his opinion. With Carolina in the 2006 Playoff finals, Mike helped the team win their very first Stanley Cup along with fellow Fort Saskatchewan native Ray Whitney, and Sherwood Park native Cam Ward against their childhood team the Edmonton Oilers. After the 2006 Stanley Cup playoffs, Mike had his long curly red locks shaved for organisations which help Jimmy V Foundation cancer research. The first time he had his hair shaved was at his mother's former school, Fort High. The second time, Mike held ten ebay auctions for the highest bidders which would allow them to have a chance to shave his head and keep his hair. Along with Rhett Warrener, he played a role in Paul Brandt's music video, "Convoy", as a truck driver. He was a member of the 2007 Canadian IIHF World Championship team that won gold in a 4–2 win against Finland in Moscow. On February 11, 2008, Mike was dealt to the Ottawa Senators along with Cory Stillman from Carolina for Joe Corvo and Patrick Eaves. Commodore was signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Columbus Blue Jackets on July 1, 2008 to a five year contract worth $18.75 million. Career statistics Canada }} {| BORDER="0" CELLPADDING="1" CELLSPACING="0" width="75%" style="text-align:center" |- bgcolor="#e0e0e0" ! colspan="3" bgcolor="#ffffff" | ! rowspan="99" bgcolor="#ffffff" | ! colspan="5" | Regular Season ! rowspan="99" bgcolor="#ffffff" | ! colspan="5" | Playoffs |- bgcolor="#e0e0e0" ! ALIGN="center" | Season ! ALIGN="center" | Team ! ALIGN="center" | League ! ALIGN="center" | GP ! ALIGN="center" | G ! ALIGN="center" | A ! ALIGN="center" | Pts ! ALIGN="center" | PIM ! ALIGN="center" | GP ! ALIGN="center" | G ! ALIGN="center" | A ! ALIGN="center" | Pts ! ALIGN="center" | PIM 1997–98 North Dakota Fighting Sioux NCAA 29 0 5 5 74 -- -- -- -- -- 1998–99 North Dakota Fighting Sioux NCAA 39 5 8 13 154 -- -- -- -- -- 1999–00 North Dakota Fighting Sioux NCAA 38 5 7 12 154 -- -- -- -- -- 2000–01 Albany River Rats AHL 41 2 5 7 59 -- -- -- -- -- 2000–01 New Jersey Devils NHL 20 1 4 5 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2001–02 Albany River Rats AHL 14 0 3 3 31 -- -- -- -- -- 2001–02 New Jersey Devils NHL 37 0 1 1 30 -- -- -- -- -- 2002–03 Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 61 2 9 11 210 -- -- -- -- -- 2002–03 Saint John Flames AHL 7 0 3 3 18 -- -- -- -- -- 2002–03 Calgary Flames NHL 6 0 1 1 19 -- -- -- -- -- 2003–04 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 37 5 11 16 75 -- -- -- -- -- 2003–04 Calgary Flames NHL 12 0 0 0 25 20 0 2 2 19 2004–05 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 73 6 29 35 175 11 1 2 3 18 2005–06 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 72 3 10 13 138 25 2 2 4 33 2006–07 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 82 7 22 29 113 -- -- -- -- -- 2007–08 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 41 3 9 12 74 -- -- -- -- -- 2007–08 Ottawa Senators NHL 26 0 2 2 26 4 0 2 2 0 NHL Totals 296 14 49 63 439 49 2''' '''6 8''' '''52 NCAA Totals 105 10 20 30 382 '--' '--' '--' '--' '--' AHL Totals 233 15 60 75 568 11 1''' '''2 3''' '''18 See also *List of NHL seasons *List of current NHL players External links * Category:1979 births Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Alberta Category:Living people Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux ice hockey players Category:People from Fort Saskatchewan, Alberta Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Stanley Cup champions de:Mike Commodore ru:Коммодор, Майк